Magic Potion
by Punstereo
Summary: On their way home from a shopping trip in Vale, Ruby and Yang spot a store that apparently sells potions. After being convinced that the potions actually work by the owner, Yang decides to buy a very specific type of potion. The next thing to do is make a certain someone drink it. [OneShot]


The semi-empty sidewalks of Vale that were usually crowded on Fridays were practically devoid of any people. There were only a few people who were walking that were probably heading home for the day given the fact that nighttime was quickly approaching. The only lights available were the lamppost that shone overhead and a sliver of light from the sun that had already set beyond the horizon. Not to mention the tall buildings that lined the streets prevented sunlight from properly illuminating the streets. Overall, the sidewalks were fairly visible but there were some patches that had no light shining on it and were instead encased in darkness.

Even though most people would have gone home by now, Ruby and Yang were still in the city after taking a shopping trip in the city of Vale The sound of their boots against the stone sidewalk was the only sound that hung in the air beside the passing of a car every once in awhile. In both their hand were several bags that contained new clothes, accessories, various snacks, and other miscellaneous things. Despite the time almost reaching 8 pm, the two of them had yet to return to their dorm room in Beacon Academy.

One of the reasons for this is because the sisters kept getting sidetracked by all the different stores to actually concentrate on their main objective. They were sent into the city by their partners, Weiss and Blake, to pick up some ammunition and Dust for their weapons. Originally, it was going to be Ruby and Weiss who would go into the city since the white-haired girl didn't trust her partner to buy the right type of ammo.

However, Yang asked to go in the heiress's place when she mentioned she had some errands to run in the city. At first, the blue-eyed girl was reluctant to let her go because of her habit of getting sidetracked. There also appeared to be another reason for her decision but the blue-eyed girl never said it. After a while, she was convinced by Blake to let the sisters go by themselves. Little did they know, both the red-haired girl and her sister would end up spending hours on their shopping trip that was only supposed to take one hour. The silver eyed girl kept trying to convince Yang that they needed to return but was inevitably roped into the blonde's antics. It didn't help that both of them left their scrolls back at their door. Ruby because she forgot hers and Yang because she knew she would be getting a bunch of calls from an irritated Weiss.

Eventually, the duo lost track of time and didn't even realize that the sun had already set. Fortunately for them, they had already bought the ammunition and Dust in the beginning so they didn't have to worry about that. When Ruby realized that it was getting incredibly late, she desperately asked her sister if they could return now, mainly because she was scared to make her partner any angrier than she knew she already was. Yang, who was amused by her sister's frantic state, wanted to say no but deciding against it. All of this lead them to their current situation which consisted of a nervous Ruby and a beaming Yang.

"I can't believe you dragged me all throughout the city and made us waste an entire day," she said to her sister while being annoyed. The mental image of an angry Weiss yelling at them for taking so long made her worry worsen. Her partner, who was already intimidating, to begin with, was scary to deal with when she got mad. The red-haired girl didn't like to see the white-haired girl get so worked up. Not because of her irritation but because of the hint of genuine disappointment that was in her voice after Ruby did something wrong.

"Don't sweat it, sis, I'll gladly take the blame for it." She said proudly while singing a thumbs up. Though with all the bags she was holding, it looked more like a clenched fist.

"Plus, you had fun right?" Her question made the other girl falter because, deep down, she did genuinely have fun today. They may have spent more hours in Value than they needed but it was nice to hang out with her sister after a week full of school work and combat training.

"I guess," Ruby muttered under her breath while looking down at the sidewalk.

"See, there you go. Like I said just let me deal with Weiss and everything will go smoothly," The blonde said with a smile. They continued walking down the sidewalk in silence towards the airships that would take them back to Beacon. Fortunately for them, the time they closed was at 9 pm so they had plenty of time to make it back. Yet, despite her sister's reassuring words, Ruby still had a nervous thought lingering in her mind.

-I don't like seeing Weiss mad. For a change, I wish she would praise me for once. She thought with a bit of hope. As she was thinking this she heard Yang stop walking all of a sudden and didn't realize until the violet-eyed girl was several steps behind. She turned back and saw that the blonde haired girl was staring at a sign that hung outside of a shop.

"Huh. This is new." She said with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Ruby looked at the sign and realized it was one of those glowing neon signs that are usually outside diners. There was a symbol of a bottle with bubbles leaking out of it. In big cursive lettering the sign read:

-Merlin's Potions and Brews

Before the silver eyed girl could say anything, she saw her sister step into the shop and heard the sound of a bell chime from overhead.

"Yang? … Yang!? We're going to be late if we don't hurry." She yelled. Though it seemed her sister wasn't listing since she didn't see the blonde haired girl step out of the shop. Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary, the younger girl walked inside the building with a huff, ready to practically drag her sister out of it. She opened the door and once again heard a small chime of a bell coming from above her head. Looking upwards, the red-haired girl realized that there was a small bell attached to the door that made a tiny noise whenever someone opened the door.

However, when her gaze returned to the interior of the building, she was awestruck by the sight she found. The place automatically gave her a medieval feel. The counters, floor, and walls were made out of a dark and old wood. There were several bottles on display that held a variety of different colored liquids. Each bottle was a different shape and a majority of them had corks on top of them to presumably keep the liquids from spilling out. Some bottles were thin with long neck while others were short and very wide.

Instead of ceiling lights, the place was illuminated by old-style wax candles. The candles were placed all throughout the room and their tiny flames appeared to be dancing in the somewhat dark room. A part of Ruby wondered who spent their time lighting and placing each candle since there were so many, but she ignored it for now. She looked around and spotted a shelf filled with flowers, plants, jars of insects, and other organic things labeled ingredients. It gave her an eerie feeling so she made sure to not get any closer to it than she already was.

Walking further into the building, she spotted Yang next to what appeared to be a checkout counter made entirely out of wood. Her bags were placed to the side and appeared to be messily put down. She was talking to an old looking man who was wearing a dark blue robe and had a pointy hat on his head. The robe covered every part of his body and only revealed his head that poked out of it. His hair was completely white and his scruffy beard reached down to his waist. His face was leathery and wrinkled and it looked impossibly pale. The brows on his forehead were scrunched in a hard expression but his eyes had a glint of amusement to them. He looked like the literal definition of an old-timey wizard.

"Ah. I see your sister had decided to join us." The old man said, his voice creaking like an old door hinge. The mention of her sister prompted the blonde to look back with a shocked expression.

"Woah! How did you know we were sisters?" Yang asked in surprise while looking back and forth between Ruby and the old man.

"When you've lived as long as me, you start noticing similarities in people." He stated while tapping his forehead as if proving how wise he was. The red-haired girl stared in disbelief, not really believe what the man was saying. However, taking one look at her sister made her realize that the blonde's eyes were practically sparkling with curiosity.

"So," he started while placing his hands on the counter. The nails on his fingers were very long and crooked while his hands were just as wrinkly and leathery as his face, "what can I do for you two girls."

For some reason, the man gave Ruby a more eerie feeling than the shelf full of dead insects. She had a strong feeling to grab her sister by the wrist and run out of the shop as soon as possible. She played her own bags next to her sister's, knowing the older girl won't leave so easily.

"Are these really potions?" Yang asked while pointing at the front of the store where the bottles were displayed. The old man let out a small chuckle as his lips spread into a wide grin. Form her angle, the silver eyed girl could see the row of teeth that were surprisingly white for someone like him.

"Of course. I wouldn't have this big of a shop if my wares weren't 100% legitimate." The man ducked below the counter and pulled out a small bottle containing a light blue liquid. Attached to the neck of the bottle was a piece of paper that read "Cold Brew".

"This brew is very useful during hot days. Take one sip and you will instantly feel your body cool down." The old guy said while passing it to Yang. The long-haired girl inspected the container while swished the liquid inside of it.

"As thanks for entering my shop at such a late hour, I'll let drink it for free." At his words, the violet-eyed girl eagerly popped the cork off and tried taking a swig of the liquid but was stopped by her sister.

"Wait, Yang! What if the liquid is poisonous or something." The red-haired girl asked warningly. The whole scenario gave her a bad feeling and the idea of drinking the blue colored liquid seemed dangerous.

"Don't worry little sis, I'll be fine. And, if anything bad happens to me, I'll punch this old geezer right in the face." She said with confidence as her fist raised in determination. The old man appeared to completely unphased by Yang's words and instead let out a small laugh of amusement. While Yang was busy taking a sip of the brew, Ruby turned to the old man and asked him a question that has been on her mind since she stepped into the creepy shop.

"So … is your name actually Merlin or is just the name of the shop." She asked.

"Ah yes, that's a question I get very often. You see, this business has run in my family for generations and was originally set up by my great-great-great grandfather. He was the first person to open this shop and I simply inherited it from my father who inherited the shop from his father. " He explained in his creaky voice.

"Coincidently, all of their names were Merlin and so is mine." As he finished his little story, Yang slammed the tiny bottle on the counter while wiping her mouth with her arm.

"You know for a brew, this tastes exactly like a sports drink. It even has the salty taste to it." She said while sounding confused.

"That may be so, but it's working isn't it," Merlin said while waiting for the effects of the potion to take effect. For a while, nothing happened but all of a sudden the blonde haired girl felt a sudden chill enveloped her. She could see her breath in the air and felt the temperature of the room decrease by several degrees. A savage shiver racked her body and she quickly hugged herself with her arms in an attempt to stay warm.

"W-wow. This s-stuff r-really w-w-works," She tried saying but her teeth were chattering too loud for the sentence to come out clearly. She looked around to see if Ruby was affected to make sure it wasn't just a simple change in room temperature. However, she saw that her sister, and Merlin for that matter, were completely unaffected by the cold. Having enough of the sudden chill, the violet-eyed girl activated her semblance and could immediately feel the chill be replaced by a fiery warmth. A fire-like aura could be seen spreading across as her semblance fully took effect.

"Ahhh … that feels way better than being cold," She said with a content sigh. Yang looked at Merlin expecting the old man to be upset for ruining the effects of the potion but instead saw that the man was stroking his beard in a contemplating way.

"I see. Your fire semblance counteracts the effects of the cold brew and, in turn, gets rid of the chill it enacts. Interesting." He said while his eyes gleamed with mirth. Meanwhile, the two sisters stared in confusion at the way the old man was acting.

"In all my years of living, I have never seen something like this. As a token of my appreciation I'll give you two girls a 35% discount on any potion or brew in my shop" His words made a wide grin appearing on Yang's face which practically screamed with mischievous. Ruby, seeing the look on her sister's face, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off to the side to talk in private.

"Yang! You can't possibly trust this guy. What if that was the only thing that actually works. Plus we are already running ridiculously late," She harshly whispered at the older girl. It would be bad if they wasted precious money on something that would turn out to be a complete scam.

"Just hear me out Ruby, I spotted something in here that would benefit us both nicely. I'll go get it real quick." Before she could make any objects, the violet-eyed girl ran towards the front of the store, leaving a confused Ruby to wonder what type of position caught her sister's eyes. After a few seconds, Yang came rushing back with a small bottle in her hands. The bottle was heart shaped and contained a bright pink liquid. It was slightly bubbly and it appeared to glow against the dimly lit room.

-Oh no! Nononono! She thought frantically while her cheeks reddened at the thought of what it might be. She shook her head in her hands and tried to get rid of any thoughts that were trying to fill her mind. The older girl presented the bottle to Merlin who's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Looks like you've found my world famous Love Potion. Even with the discount, it will still be fairly expensive. Are you sure you want to buy that," He stated while pointing a wrinkly finger at the heart shaped bottle. Yang looked at the price that was stamped into the glass and almost fell over by the shock. She found her balance by placing a hand on the counter but could feel her legs turn wobbly.

"What! How can something as small as this cost so much? It's almost as expensive as my bike and that cost me an arm and a leg!" She yelled while trying to reel back from the price she saw. Ruby took a look at the glass and saw the price. It took all her willpower to not fall over from shock as well.

-That's more expensive than all the upgrades I've had done to my Cresent Rose! She yelled internally. Merlin, seeing the reaction of the two sisters, decided to give more information about the potion.

"This potion isn't like any other potion. It will make anyone, be it human or faunus, fall in love with the first person they lock eyes with. In order for it to work, it needs to fill the container, in which it is being poured into, to the brim. Such is the price for manipulating someone's feelings." He said in a serious tone, which made the potion that much more convincing. The look on the blonde's face changed from a shocked look to a contemplative expression. It looked like she was seriously thinking about buying it. The red-haired girl dragged her to the side again to hopefully talk her sister out of buying the bottle.

"Yang, you can't possibly be thinking about buying that. Besides, what in Remnant are you possibly going to use it for?!" A part of Ruby desperately hoped it was going to be used as a prank or to finally unite Jaune and Pyrrha since the blonde boy was obnoxiously oblivious his partner's feelings. It got to a point where everybody was getting increasingly annoyed at him. However, the silver eyed girl already knew to use her sister has come up with.

"Look, Ruby," she said while placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. Her face turned serious and the younger girl could see the determination behind her eyes, "You know about my feelings for Blake. You know them almost as much as me. This could finally be my chance to confess without making things awkward between us."

Her statement caught Ruby off guard and for a moment, she was considering letting her sister buy it. It was true that Yang had feelings for her black haired partner. There were several instances where the blond girl insisted that the two of them should hang out together. And every time the faunus girl would say yes without trying to object. The two of them were close friends, especially after Yang toned down her attempt to befriend the quiet girl in the beginning. Ever since then, the black and yellow due have been spending more time together than they did as a team.

For a moment, the red-haired girl wondered if Blake had feelings for Yang too since she was obviously happier near the blonde than any other person. It wasn't until Ruby asked the amber-eyed girl, with subtlety of course, if she had feelings for somebody that she got a proper answer. After almost two years of knowing each other, the silver eyed girl expected to hear a yes or even a maybe. However, nothing could've prepared her to hear a blunt and straightforward "No" coming from the faunus girl

Ever since then, the short-haired girl didn't attempt to bring up the subject again and she definitely didn't tell her sister about it. But for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that Blake genuinely had feelings for her sister. She didn't know if it was the time the black haired girl got purposely close to Yang because of her semblance that made her think this way but she knew there was something going on. Besides, -if- the two of them did get together, it would make Yang very happy. The red-haired girl could already see her big sister jumping up and down out of happiness. Her fist would be in the air and there would be a gigantic smile on her face. She didn't want to deny the blonde her happiness but she also didn't want to see her crestfallen expression if the potion ended up not working.

Unbeknownst to her, the older girl had been carefully studying Ruby's expression this whole entire time. When she saw the worried look on the face of her younger sister, she immediately assumed it was because of her own personal dilemma.

-Ruby, you need to be more honest with yourself, She thought while a plan began to form in her mind. She leaned forward until she was just close enough to whisper in her ear. With a smirk on her lips, she whispered something that she knew would make the silver eyed girl agree with her decision.

"I know a certain heiress who would be delighted to spend time with you if she drank this," As a final action, she lifted up the bottle and shook it in front of Ruby's face. It appeared her words did just the trick because the younger girl's face erupted in a massive blush.

"W-what are you talking about?! It's not like I have a crush on W-Weiss or anything!" She exclaimed while waving her hands in front of her. In her flustered state, she was unable to see Yang fail to keep her laughter in check. It took a while for the blonde haired girl to stop laughing and even more for her to calm down enough. All the while Merlin was watching the interaction between the two girls from the counter. It was rare to see such a close bond between two siblings, especially those who were not fully related. It warmed the old man's' heart to see that there was still good in the world.

"Whatever you say, sis," The violet-eyed girl said while wiping a tear from her eye. She walked to the counter where Merlin was waiting and place the bottle on the dark wood. Taking her wallet out of her pocket, she examined how much money was left after their shopping trip. Realizing that there was not enough to pay for the potion, she sheepishly scratched her head while letting out a small laugh.

"You don't happen to take credit card, do you?" Yang asked in a nervous tone. The old man reached below the counter and took out a machine that was capable of swiping credit cards. The long-haired girl thought how convenient it was for him to have such a machine. She swiped the card against the machine and was relieved to see that the transaction successfully went through.

-I guess even a man like him was to keep up with technology. She put her card back in her pocket while grabbing the bottle for the counter. The violet-eyed girl resumed carrying the bags and even decided to carry the rest since Ruby was in no condition to function properly. It wasn't until she was almost out the door with the red-haired girl trudging behind her that she heard the old man speak again.

"Wait, before you go I need to tell you something very important," He said in a completely serious tone. The two girl stopped in their tracks and faced Merlin, thinking he was about to warn them about the effects of the potion. He took out a wooden sign and hung it in front of the counter. In a tone of voice completely different from the one he had been using the entire time, he read the words written on the sign.

"No refunds."

When Ruby and Yang arrived at their dorm room, they expected to see many things. They expected to see an infuriated Weiss yelling at them for taking so long on the shopping trip and even an angry Blake as well. Instead, the two sisters were surprised at what they saw. As the two girls stepped through the doors, they were met with an incredibly normal sight. They saw Blake on her bed reading a book and didn't even seem remotely upset or angry. The heiress, who would've normally been scolding them right now, was nowhere to be seen.

"What took you guys so long?' The faunus girl said, her eyes never left the page she was reading. Ruby wondered why the black haired girl wasn't angry at them and then promptly realized that she probably knew something like this was going to happen. As the red-haired girl gave an excuse for their absence, as told to her by Yang, the blond haired girl placed the bags in one of the corners of the room. She wanted to unpack the contacts the next day since it was getting really late. She also grabbed her scroll from her bed, realized there were a bunch of missed calls from Weiss. There were a total of 10 missed calls, which seems very low considering how long they've been out in the city.

The Love Potion, which was hidden behind the blonde's back, was stashed away to be used later. The place where it was hidden was a small opening in one of the walls that the violet-eyed girl used to hide some of her more precious and personal belongings.

It was well hidden and the only other person that knew it existed was Ruby, and the red-haired girl made an oath to keep it a secret. When she knew it was hidden away and properly secured, the violet-eyed girl began thinking of a way to enact her plan. She needed to make her partner drink the potion without knowing of its content. It would be difficult since the black-haired girl has keen eyes that can easily spot things normal people can not. It also didn't help that she was a faunus, so her senses were sharper. All of a sudden, an idea popped into her head that seemed almost foolproof. Before she could get her plan started, she needed to be sure of one important detail.

"Hey Blake, do you know where the Ice Queen is?" She asked, hoping luck was on her side. For a second, it seemed the amber-eyed girl had completely ignored her partner's question. She simply continued reading as if she were the only person in the room.

"Huh? … Oh sorry, the room's been empty for so long I forgot you guys were still here," She said nonchalantly. Placing a bookmark to save the page she was on, Blake got up and stretched her stiff muscles. Laying in bed reading for several a hours meant most of her body had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, I know where she is. Weiss left right after you two left, saying something about dealing with some errands around campus or something." One she heard these words, Yang let out a silent exclamation of victory. Her plan was almost ready, all she needed was to do one last thing.

"Have you taken a shower yet Blakey? Laying in bed all day isn't really good for your hygiene." She said in her most innocent voice possible. It seemed hr partner didn't like the name given to her since the faunus shot a glare at the blonde.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, I was planning on doing that anyway." Right after saying that, Blake stepped into the bathroom after taking out her sleeping attire from a nearby dresser. It wasn't until Yang heard the sound of the door lock that she sprang into action. She took the heart-shaped bottle out of her hiding place and immediately got to work.

"Ruby! Watch the door and tell me if Weiss is coming back. I have some coffee to make." She yelled from across the room. Before the red-haired girl could voice any thoughts, her sister had already dug into a cupboard and taken out a coffee maker with several packs of coffee grains. Deciding it'd be best if she didn't think about it too much, she turned her view to the hallway right outside their room. Since she didn't want to jeopardize her sister's plan, she made sure to always have her gaze directed towards the hallway and planned to not look away no matter what happened. Even when she heard to sound of some cups hitting the floor and breaking, her concentration still didn't waver.

-Alright, I need to hurry. Blake won't be in the shower for much longer and there is no telling when Weiss will come back. The blonde haired girl thought frantically. Once the coffee was done, she poured it into two cups and popped the cork off the bottle. It wasn't until she had the cork off the bottle that she realized her mistake. Because of the size of the bottle and the amount of liquid inside, there was only enough to affect one cup of coffee. She remembered the old man saying something about filling the container to the brim in order for the potion to work.

-Sorry Sis. I'll promise to help you get with Weiss as much as I can. And with that, she poured the pink liquid into one of the cups of coffee and saw the two liquids combine in a magical fashion. She thought the pink color would change the color of the coffee but instead, the drink retained its original color. The two cups looked exactly identical. The only difference being that one cup was more filled than the other.

"Well, looks like my job here is done." She said triumphantly while walking towards the red-haired girl who was still on lookout.

"Alright Ruby, all that's left to do is wait and see if the potion works.," As she was saying this, the blonde haired girl had a very wide smile on her face. She was practically radiating ecstasy. It's been a long time since Ruby had seen her sister so happy. The last time she saw the blonde like this was when she used Ember Celica for the first time. It made her feel a sense of satisfaction as a sister.

"Unfortunately, only one of the cups of coffee is affected because of the limited amount of potion. Don't worry I'll make it up to you somehow." She said while sounding genuinely guilty. It didn't really matter since Ruby was ok with the decision. She was just happy that her sister got to be happy.

"It's fine. So, which one of the cups did you pour the potion into?" Ruby asked with curiosity. If she knew which one was affected, she would make sure to stay away from it as much as possible. It would be horrible if anything bad were to happen to it.

"Oh, yeah. The cup I poured it into is the one on the-" Before she could finish her statement, her scroll let out a noise while buzzing in her pocket. The blonde took it out and saw that she had received a message. The message was from Pyrrha and it reminded Yang of something she had completely forgotten up to this point.

"Darn it! I forgot I had to return something I borrowed from Pyrrha." The blonde said while reaching into her drawer. She took out what appeared to be a piece of paper with several fighting stances and styles. Judging from the style in which they were drawn, the fighting style greatly resembled boxing. She stuffed it into one of her pockets and quickly made her way towards the door.

"Ok Ruby, I'll be right back. I just have to return this real quick." She said as she ran through the door of their dorm. The violet-eyed girl also said something else regarding which cup had the potion in it but because the sound of the door closing was too loud, Ruby was unable to understand properly. In return, the lack of information regarding which cup to stay away from left her in a panic.

-Oh no! What do I do? What do I do? In her panicked state, she was unable to hear the sound of the bathroom door opening and a showered Blake step out. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a bed creak that she realized the faunus girl must be going to sleep. She looked a clock hanging from a wall and saw that it was past 9 pm. Fortunately for her, it appeared the amber-eyed girl failed to notice that two cups of coffee since she didn't mention them. Also, her partner had yet to return from her errands which was somewhat reassuring.

-It's fine. I'll just ask Yang when she gets back. But for now, I really need to go to the bathroom. The red-haired girl walked into the bathroom and could feel the hot humid air that still lingered from Blake's shower. However, before she managed to finish, she heard the sound of the door of the room opening. Thinking it was her sister, the silver eyed girl exited the bathroom only to gasp at what she saw.

Drinking one of the cups of coffee was her partner, Weiss. The white-haired girl was drinking it with her eyes closed and looked like she was really enjoying it. She lowered the cup from her lips and stared at the brown liquid with a stoic expression.

"You know, I -was- going to yell at you for taking so long. I was even planning on making you do nothing but study these next few days." She said in a totally calm voice, her eyes never leaving the cup. She swirled the liquid in the cup for a few seconds before taking a few more sips.

"But I decided to change my mind. I guess seeing me drink your delicious coffee is punishment enough. " She said before drinking the rest of it in one gulp. Ruby looked at the table the cups were previously on and realized that the blue-eyed girl drank the one on the right.

"Judging from the amount that was in here, you must have put quite a bit of sugar," She said while eyeing the remainder of the drink. The red-haired girl could feel her heart sink at the thought of Weiss actually drinking the cup that was meant for Blake. She knew her sister would be totally upset and she couldn't bear to think about it. She stood there, frozen, not really knowing what to do next.

"Normally this would ruin the taste of the coffee but the flavor suggested you tried really hard to make it taste good, -didn't you-?" The last words of her sentence were said as the heiress removed her view from the cup and immediately stared her partner in the eyes. The silver eyed girl could feel the intensity behind them but could also see a small smirk appear on her lips. She could only stand there and stare as Weiss slowly approached her.

"Besides, you know you shouldn't be drinking coffee this late into the night. It will only make sleeping more difficult." When the heiress was near enough, she reached up and pinched one of Ruby's cheeks. What was meant to be a scolding gesture was a lot less painful than it looked and almost felt playful. Weiss continued pinching her partner's cheeks until she felt her message was understood. Walking to the bathroom, she put the now empty cup next to the sink and turned on the shower so water sprayed from the top. She made a motion of closing the bathroom door but before it fully close, she said one last thing.

"I suggest you go to bed now. If you don't you'll be spending time with -me- tomorrow. Got it?" The sound of the door closing echoed through the quiet room. Meanwhile, Ruby was left standing there in shock, surprised at what she heard. Her partner's warning was supposed to sound like a threat but the way she said it sounded more like an invitation. If it wasn't for the sound of her sister suddenly walking in, the red-haired girl would have felt the blush that was quickly enveloping her face.

"Ok, I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?" She asked after seeing her sister standing in the middle of their room for no reason with a weird look on her face. The short-haired girl slowly turned around to look at the blonde. A part of her felt it was necessary to tell her what happened but the other part didn't want to.

"Oh … uhh nothing happened. I just moved the cup with the potion in it because it was too close to the edge. I also drank the other one in case you were wondering." She said bashfully while scratching the back of her head. The younger girl knew it was bad to lie to her sister but there was a feeling at the back of her mind hat told her things would still end on good terms for all of them. If she remembered her conversation with Blake a month ago correctly, there should be no problem in uniting the two of them. It was risky, but it was her last option if she wanted to make everybody happy.

It may not have been much, but the "No" from the faunus girl was enough evidence. She may not have remembered it clearly the first time, but the red-haired girl knew she saw Blake's lips twitch and could see the faintest of blush on her cheeks. Her attempt in trying to hide her smile was a sign that he was lying. If her assumption was correct, it meant the amber-eyed girl already had feelings for her sister. All that was left, was to wait and hope things would get better for the two of them.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. The events of today are finally catching up to me," She said while jumping up into her bed and wrapping herself in the blankets. However, she stayed awake long enough to hear the conversation between Yang and Blake. The red-haired girl peeked through her blankets and could see her sister standing near her partner's bed. The sound of the second cup of cup being picked up was extremely quiet, but she managed to hear it nonetheless.

"Hey, Blake, Ruby and I made some coffee. You want some?" Her sister said from down below. What followed was a series of noises coming for bed sheets being ruffled. From the sound of it, the amber-eyed girl was probably half asleep when asked the question.

"I would but the packs of coffee you used were the last ones left." She said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Really? Well, that's a shame. You can have mine if you want, I insist." the blonde said while offering her partner the cup of coffee. The funny thing about her statement was that the blonde already knew there were two packets of coffee left. They even bought some more during the shopping trip, but Yang told Ruby it was best if her partner didn't find out. For several seconds no noise could be heard coming from the two girls. Until finally, the sounds of coffee being sipped could be heard throughout the room.

"Thanks, Yang. I really appreciate it." Blake said in a soft voice while drinking what was left in the cup.

"Don't mention it, we're partners, aren't we. We're supposed to care for one another." She replied with an equal tone of voice. The two of them looked at each other with equal smiles on their faces until the amber-eyed girl broke the silence.

"I'm going to the library in Vale to return one of the books I borrowed. Do you want to come with me? We can even stop for lunch or something." She said with a bit of hesitance. From her position, Ruby couldn't see Yang's face too clearly but she knew the blonde haired girl was smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure. I have something important to tell you anyway, but it can wait until tomorrow." She said while failing to keep the experiment from her voice.

"Really? Well, I'm looking forward to it." The two of them decided that they've been talking for long enough and decided to get some sleep, leaving Ruby to ponder her thoughts in silence. From the looks of it, the two of them are going to be dating form now on without a doubt. The red-haired girl rolled over and stared at the ceiling, a content smile on her face. Things may not have gone the way they were planned, but the outcome was still the same. Plus, in this outcome, Ruby got something out of it as well.

-I guess everything turned out ok in the end.-


End file.
